


Fandom One Shots

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT - Stephen King, Kingsman (Movies), Led Zeppelin, Marilyn Manson (Band), Once Upon a Time (TV), Queen (Band), Riverdale (TV 2017), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05
Summary: First One shot is for Eggsy x Reader from Kingsman.Hope you like it





	1. "You are an idiot." "But i am your idiot." Eggsy Unwin x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> First One shot is for Eggsy x Reader from Kingsman.  
> Hope you like it

I have been dating Eggsy for a while now and since a year i have been working at Kingsman. Eggsy was working on the field while i was working with Merlin 'behind the scenes'. Today started off like any other day. We were all having a debriefing about Eggsy and Harry's previous mission. Merlin stood up and readjusted his glasses. "Y/n, Eggsy, you two will be going on a mission together. You will be going to a party as mr. and Mrs. Warner. You will try to stop a drug deal there." He informed us. 

Eggsy smiled at me and got up. "babe, y' heard that, we'll be husband and wife." He beamed. "i know sweets. Maybe one day we can actually call each other that." I hinted. "Y' really want that?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "C'me on we should get ready." Eggsy spoke after a moment of silence. We got ready and Eggsy went to talk to Harry and Merlin, when he was ready. Roxy was with me when i was getting ready. "What do you think, Rox." I asked Roxy as i was looking in the mirror. 

I was wearing a long black gown and to go with the dress, i wore black heels. "You look amazing, Eggsy would love this." She said. We walked out the room and walked towards where Eggsy was standing. Eggsy turned to look at me and i smiled. "Y' look damn hot, babe" He spoke. "You look handsome as well." I told him. Eggsy wrapped his arm around my waist and i kissed him. When we pulled away, Merlin cleared his throat. 

"It is time for you to leave. Here is your umbrella, Eggsy, and here is your gun, Y/n." Merlin gave us our stuff and i wrapped my arm around Eggsy's arm. We walked out the Headquarters and took the cab that was waiting for us. The car drove us to our location and when we arrived, we walked out. "You ready, babe." Eggsy asked me. "Yes." I spoke and we walked inside the building. We looked around and i saw the man that we needed coming towards us. "Aah mr. and mrs. Warner. How are you two doing." The man asked us. 

"We are doing great. We just came back from our honeymoon." I spoke. "aah congrats." he said. I smiled to the man. "Will you two be so kind to follow me?" The man added. Eggsy looked at me and he took my hand. We followed the man to a room far from the party. We entered a room and Eggsy and i stood in front of the desk. "I know who you really are. Eggsy Unwin and Y/n L/n." the man spoke while holding a gun. "Why are you here?" the man asked angry. "We are here to enjoy the party." I lied. 

"Lies, tell me why you are really here." the man spoke as he grabbed me by the neck and pointed the gun to my head. "Say the truth or the lady dies." I took the gun from his hands and got out of his grip. I stood next to Eggsy and i pointed the gun to him.I suddenly had to sneeze and i saw the man fell to the ground. I knew that i didn't pull the trigger, because my finger wasn't on the trigger.

I looked at Eggsy. "WHat the Fuck, Eggsy. Why the hell did you kill him? We had to bring him to the police." I said. "I am sorry babe, but i didn't want my lady to get killed." He spoke and i smiled. "You are an idiot" I said before leaning in to kiss him. "But i am your idiot." He told me after we pulled away. We headed back to the Headquarters and went towards the briefing room. "Marry me?" Eggsy suddenly asked as i was about to walk inside.

"What?" I asked him. "Will you marry me?" He asked again, this time on one knee. I could see Harry and Merlin smile in the corner of my eye. "Yes." I smiled and Eggsy got up. "I love you so much." He said. "I love you too." I spoke as i kissed him. "Let's celebrate." Merlin told us and we went to drink champagne.I was happy that Eggsy asked me and I wouldn't wish for a better end off a mission.


	2. "I just came to say goodbye" Sherlock x Reader

Living and working in London was turning out different than i was expecting. I going to look back at it because it was the day that i met the great Sherlock Holmes that everyone was talking about.

Flashback: 

I was looking for a place to stay and this amazing lady, Mrs Hudson, had a place for me and i gladly accepted it but the guy that lived beneath me was always shooting in his place and it was unbearable for me, so i decided to go down and speak to him. I walked down the stairs and walked towards the door of 221b. I knocked on the door and the door opened. "Hello, who are you?" the man asked. "I am Y/n. I live in 221c." I told the man. He smiled and nodded. "I'm John. So you are the new girl that lives upstairs." He spoke as he invited me inside. "Yes that's me." I spoke and looked around. I saw another man lying on the couch. "Don't mind him. He is being stubborn." John said and i smiled.

"I am actually here to talk about the shooting. Yesterday, i was woken up by the sound and thought that it was a murder or something but Mrs Hudson told me that it happened often. I am asking you to stop with that, because i need to study and such." I told John and the other man stood up. "I will try my best to stop him from shooting the wall but he claims to say that it is preventing him from being 'bored'." John said and looked at Sherlock's direction. "It is, otherwise i am bored, John. You are an american. You came here to find a job and a place to live and when you heard that Mrs. Hudson had a space free, you accepted it." Sherlock deduced. "How do you know that?" I asked him. "I just know." He said. "I am Sherlock Holmes." He spoke and extended his arm. "I am Y/n, nice to meet you." I replied. "well i should had back to my place, i need to study." I told them and walked out the door. I went back upstairs and went back to my own place. 

End of flashback.

Well it is now 6 months since i met Sherlock and everything changed. We started to date 4 months after the meeting and he took me to a lot of dates. But the sad news is that the end of my semester in London was over and i had to go back to america to end my year there. It was a tough moment and i had already packed my bags. John and Mary helped me with my suitcases and i went to 221b. I knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey darling." I spoke as i found Sherlock in his armchair. "Hey darling, why are you crying?" He asked. " I have to go back." I told him. "What do you mean, you have to go back?" Sherlock spoke confused.

"Yes, my semester here in London is over and i have to go back to America to finish my year. So, i just came to say goodbye." I spoke through my sobs. "You can't go, darling. I need you. I love you." Sherlock spoke as he stood up and hugged me. "I have to, but i come back after i graduated. It is just 2 more months and i have a lot of classes i don't have to take so it is 1.5 months for i am back." I told him and he smiled. " I mean what i said, i love you." He spoke. "I love you too and i see you at my graduation." I spoke and kissed him. I grabbed his hand and walked away with tears in my eyes. I walked outside and hugged Mary and John. "We'll see you at graduation." John spoke as i stepped into the taxi. I looked up to the window and i saw Sherlock standing there. I waved and smiled. He waved back and the taxi drove to the airport. The plane had been delayed with 10 min. and when i was finally on the plane, i cried because i was missing Sherlock so bad already. 

The 1.5 months were going slow and Y/f/n helped me to pick out my outfit to wear for graduation. I picked a long black dress and black heels. I wore the outfit and Y/f/n took a picture and i sended it to Sherlock. 'what do you think of my outfit for graduation?' i texted him. 'You look so pretty in that dress, darling. It is a week and i will be seeing you. I can't wait.' He texted back. I smiled and I took of the dress. The week of graduation was finally there and the whole school was preparing for the event that was going to take place this wednesday. The seniors that are graduating had the three days of and i was texting Sherlock. He told me that he, John and Mary were on the plane and that they should be arriving in 10 minutes. 

I went to the airport and waited for Sherlock, John and Mary to arrive. When i saw a tall curly man coming out the arriving hall, i ran towards him and jumped in his arms. "i missed you so much." I told him as he putted me down. "i missed you too." He told me and kissed me passionately. I hugged John and Mary as well and we went to my flat. "So how is our student doing?" Mary asked jokingly. "I am fine now." I told her. "Can i see your dress?" Mary spoke and i took her to my room. I showed her the dress. The days flew and it was now the day of my graduation. Mary helped me to do my hair and makeup. I putted on my dress and heels and walked out. "Wow." Sherlock said and i smiled. "You look amazing." Sherlock told me and i smiled. 

We went to my school and i walked to the meeting place of all the seniors. When it was time, we all walked to the stage and waited for our name to be called. When my name was called i walked up the stairs and towards the principal. I looked in the crowd and saw Sherlock, John and Mary smiled at me. The Ceremony was over and i went to My people. "I am so proud of you." Sherlock told me as he kissed me. We went to a restaurant and celebrated. I ordered food and wine. Sherlock grabbed my hand and i looked at him. 

"Darling, i am so proud of you and i wanted to ask you a question. Ever since i met you, you changed my life, i know i can't live without you and i need you. Thanks to you i haven't shoot the wall i the months i have known you and I must say that i need you by my side." I smiled. "I want to make it official and do it on the day that was important to you. Will you marry me?" Sherlock asked and pulled out a ring from his pocket. I looked at Sherlock. "Yes." I spoke and kissed him. He smiled as we pulled away and we sat back down. We celebrated that we were now.

it was the day of our wedding and Mary helped me to pick out my wedding dress. She was also my bridesmaid of honor and i wouldn't wish for anything else. "You look amazing darling." Mrs Holmes spoke. I met Sherlock's parents when we came back from America and they were so happy that one of their children to get married. SInce that both of my parents past away since i was 5, Mr. Holmes was the one who was giving me away. When it was time for me to walk down the aisle, i looked at Mr. Holmes. "Please, don't let me fall." I told him and he smiled. "I won't." he told me and we walked down the aisle. I saw Sherlock and he looked at me. When i came to stand next to him he smiled. "You look stunning in that dress." He told me and the vicar started the ceremony. 

We said our vows and our 'i do's and we were know husband and wife. I loved the ceremony and it was time for me to get out the dress because it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I changed into a short white dress and Sherlock and i went to the party. We ate cake and it was time for the first dance. The song was 'How Does a Moment Last Forever' By Celine Dion and it was an amazing dance. We celebrated all night and the next day, we were on our way for our Honeymoon in Madrid. I always wished for this moment and it was finally here. I was finally married to the one man i loved and i wouldn't have it any other way. 


	3. "Hey, hey, calm down. Nobody can hurt you anymore."  Harry Potter x Reader

Dating Harry is a whole experience. Even though he puts his life in danger, there is always a day that he likes to spend with me. It was now christmas, harry and i were staying in the burrow with the Weasley's. My parents were on vacation during christmas break. You see my parents were the same as Hermione's, they were 'muggles' and i got a letter to go to hogwarts the same year as Ginny went to Hogwarts. Harry was talking with Professor Lupin, while i was upstairs in Ginny's room talking about her and Dean. 

"So how are things between you and Dean?" I asked. "It's okay, i mean he is nice but he follows me everywhere. It's like he is spying on me." Ginny spoke. "Maybe you need to tell him how you feel and talk about it with him." i told her to give her a bit of advice. Suddenly Ginny and i hears some noise coming from outside the house. We looked outside and saw that some death eaters set everything around the burrow on fire. I saw a death eater coming towards me and the next thing i knew was that i was sitting in a dark room with my too my back. 

Ginny's pov

One of the death eaters took Y/n and i heard her scream for help. I started to freak out and immediately ran down the stairs. Everyone looked at me and i cried. "They took Y/n. The death eaters took Y/n." I cried. Everyone ran outside and Harry freaked out and went to follow the death eaters. Mum gave me a hug and we went to a safer place. " Get some rest darling. Harry will find Y/n. I know he will." Mum spoke as we were sitting on the couch in Bill and Fleur's house. i closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

Harry's pov

I followed the death eaters with my invisibility cloak. How dare they to take Y/n. She haven't done anything to them. I will do the best as i can to get her away from the death eaters and get her out of the place she was at. I could see that there was a large mansion far away and when i came closer, i realised where she was brought to. 'I can't believe they took her into the malfoy manor.' I thought to myself. I followed the death eaters inside and when they walked away, i took the cloak of me and went to search Y/n. This manor was huge. There were a lot of halls and stairs and different rooms. I ran around and hided when i thought i heard someone walking around. 

Y/n's pov

i have been crying ever since the death eater brought me here. I was so scared that they would kill me. I was scared that Harry wasn't coming for me. I started to cry even harder when i saw someone walking inside. "Oh hush dearie. Nobody will come for you. Not even that boyfriend of yours. What's his name again? Ah, itsy bitsy baby Potter." Bellatrix Lestrange spoke. She wasn't alone . There was another woman standing next to her and another man. The woman had black and grey hair and had a concerned look on her face as she looked at me.

Next to Bellatrix was a man, with blond long hair and held a cane in one of his hands. "He will come for me. I know he will." I spoke. Bellatrix walked towards me and raised her wand. "He will not, he is too stupid to care about a mudblood. Nobody cares about you." "You don't even know what love is. Nobody loves you, you heartless monster." I said as i cried "crucio." Bellatrix shouted and i started to scream. I cried harder and she kneeled next to me. "Who are you to dare to call me a monster?" She yelled. she grabbed my arm and her knife. She cutted the word 'mudblood' in my arm and i screamed with tears in my eyes. 

Harry's pov

I heard Y/n scream and ran towards the room where the scream came from. I stood right outside the door and i grabbed my wand. "Stupefy." I yelled towards Bellatrix. All the sudden Ron and Hermione stood next to me and i smiled at them. 

"We're here to help you Harry. Mum explained everything that happened and there was just one place they could have took Y/n." Ron told me. I smiled at them and we looked back at the death eaters. "Harry Potter is here to save the day again. Ha better luck next time, Potter." Bellatrix spoke and started to cast spells towards me. Ron and Hermione helped Y/n while i was duelling with Bellatrix and mr. and mrs. Malfoy. "Ron, help me." I told him and we started to fight them. Hermione took Y/n outside and we ran towards them and went to Fleur and Bill's house. I held Y/n close as we sat in the living room while the others were outside. I was so scared to lose her. But i saved her and never letting her go.

Y/n Pov

Harry held me close and i was so happy that he saved me. "Thank you, Harry. To save me from Bellatrix." I spoked and kissed his cheek. "I will always to be there to save you." Harry told me. I looked down at my arm and started to cry. "What's wrong?" Harry asked " Bellatrix said that nobody loves me and that nobody cares about me because i am a muggle born. I am starting to think that she is right." I told Harry. He took my hands and looked me into the eyes.

" don't you dare to think that whatever she said is true. I care about you and i love you, so do the weasleys and Hermione. You have a lot of people that care about you and I am the one that cares about you the most." Harry spoke. I cried again and Harry wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, hey calm down sweety. They can't hurt you anymore." Harry said. "That's not why i am crying. I am crying because i love you so much." I spoke and kissed him. "I love you too." Harry said. We laid down and a wrapped his arms around me and i fell asleep in the arms of my savior.


	4. "I will always be by your side." Bill Denbrough x Reader

Growing up in Derry was fun. I had friends and family that i loved but it seemed like everything changed with a frigthning accident. It was a rainy day and it was also the day of Georgie's funeral. George Denbrough was my best friend's brother. He was out playin with his boat, that Bill made him and something terrifying ripped Georgie's arm off and killed him. I shivered thinking about it. 

Bill asked me if i could come to his funeral and i of course said yes. It was very sad and Bill even spoke some words about Georgie. "G-georgie, you were the best brother. I-i don't say it e-enough, but I love you. And i will miss you." Bill stuttered. I wiped away some tears and i felt my brother Richie wrap his arm around my neck and pulled me close. When the funeral was over, Richie and i walked home. 

"It was sweet what Bill said about Georgie. I can't believe someone actually killed him." "I can't believe it either. I hope taht nothing happens to any of us. You know that i will protect you from anything." Richie told me  as we walked trough the door of our home. "Thanks Richie. I love you." I smiled and looked in the living room, our parents were sitting there, watching telly. "Hi mom, dad. We're back." I spoke before going up to my room.

Tomorrow was the first day of school. Since Richie and i are the same age, we were about to be in the same classes this year. I walked to my closet and sorted out my outfit. I went for a black top, black jeans, a plaid shirt and my black converse. I placed it on my chair and sat down on my bed. I stared out infront of me and thought about some stuff. I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that i didn't even saw mom walking in my room.

"Sweetheart, i called you twice. Dinner's ready." She told me and smiled before walking downstairs again. I got up and quickly looked out. I decided after dinner, that i wanted to go for a walk. I went down and sat at the table and started to eat. "Can i go for a walk later? Maybe after dinner?" I asked my parents. "uh, sure but be home around 7. Okay sweetheart." Dad spoke. 

I finished my dinner and got up from the table. I grabbed my coat and walked out he door. I decided to walk to the barrens and sat down on ar rock near the small river, when suddednly i heard someone calling my name. I walked to where the sound was coming from and stopped at a pipe that was sticking out of the hill. "Hello Y/n, How are you?" i heard the figure say.

I looked at the figure terrified, but stayed silence. " Aren't ya going to say Hullo?" "I don't know you, can't talk to strangers. Got to go, bye." "Go, don't you want a balloon kiddo?" The clown asked. "Nope, but do they float." I asked the clown out of courisity. "They all float down here. And if you get in here YOU'LL FLOAT TOO." The clown said and launched forward. 

I ran away as fast as i could and saw Bill sitting on the rock that i was sitting on. I sat down beside him and looked at him. "Bill are you okay? It seems like you've seen a ghost." I asked him. "Y-yes i am okay-y. I-it's just t-though at h-home." "You want to talk about it?" "I-i was in Georgie's r-room and i looked-d in his photo a-album. And i t-turned the page and there was G-georgie's picture and suddenly it winked at me." 

"So i threw it across the room and it turned the pages on it's own." He stopped and swallowed, before contiuning. "Blood-d came out the album. Mom and dad ran in and they didn't saw the blood." Bill spoke. "That's weird, blood's nomally very Obvious." I told Bill. "Why were you running a minute ago?" Bill asked and i started to tell what happened. I started to cry and Bill wrapped his arms around me. 

"I am sorry. It's just scared me, thanks for comforting me." I told him. "N-no problems-s. I love comforting-g you. I t-think i kinda-a like y-you. A-as i-in l-love with-h y-you." Bill confessed. He turned away and i smiled. "I love you too." I replied. Suddenly, Richie walked towards us. "Y/n, here you are. I was looking for you. Why does it look like you were crying?" He asked and Bill told him what i told him. 

Richie wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I will protect you. And i know you are in love with Bill." Richie smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. "Y-you d-do?" Bill asked. "Nah i heard ya talking. But if you hurt her, i'll hurt you." Richie told Bill. "So you approve?" I asked my brother. "Yes i do, i want to see my little sister happy and i hope Bill does." Richie told us and walked away. 

"W-will y-you be my g-girlfriend?" Bill asked. I smiled. "yes i do." I leaned towards him and placed my lips slowly on Bill's. "I love you and i will always be here for you." We held hands as we walked home. Bill dropped me off at my house and kissed me again. "See you tomorrow at school." Bill spoke without stuttering one word. I guess that i make him strong and this will never change. I will be by his side from now on. 


	5. "I hate you." "No you don't." Percy Weasley x reader

Being the head girl of the gryffindor house was fun. Especially to walk around in the halls with my boyfriend and head boy Percy Weasley. 

We have been dating since last year’s summer break. We have to walk around in the halls to see if all the students are in bed, we like to hold hands. Just like today. 

Percy and i had to check if all the students are in bed. “You know, Perc. It would be nice if we could go to the astronomy tower to star gaze.” I spoke as we walked past a window.

“That would be nice but you know that we aren’t allowed to come there.” Percy said. “darling come on. Live a little. “ I told him and grabbed his hand. I went to the astronomy tower. 

I went to stand near the open window. “Look it is nice, right?” I asked Percy. I sat down and Percy sat down next to me. “i guess.” Percy spoke. “oh come on Percy. It’s not like you are going to get expelled for this.” I told him. 

I laid my head on his shoulder. “I hate you.” He laughed. “No, you don't. You love me.” I spoke as i looked at him. “Stop being so cute.” Percy laughed. “I can’t help it.” I smiled. “ I love you.” I told him.

“I love you too. come on, let’s get some sleep.” We went back to the common room and i decided to sleep in Percy’s bed.” I love you so much.” i said as i laid down.

“ I love you too.” “ We should do this more often.” I whispered as i leaned in to kiss him. “Yeah we should. Now let’s get some sleep okay.” Percy told me and i fell asleep with my head on his chest.

i suddenly woke up in the middle of the night by the feeling on nothing on me. I looked over to Percy and saw that he hogged all the blankets. “Stop hogging the blankets.” I whispered. “I am sorry i am not used to this.” He said as he gave back some of the duvet.

I laid back down and fell back asleep next to Percy. “George look percy has someone in the bed with him.” I heard someone whisper. I woke up to see that his brothers were watching us. Percy also woke up. 

“You finally have a girl in your bed.” George spoke. “Way to go perc.” Fred added. “Get out.” Percy said angrily. They walked out and i smiled. “I love waking up next to you.” I told him as i kissed him. “I do too. Now we must get ready for breakfast.” I got up and went to the bathroom and got ready.

Percy walked in after me and got ready as well. I gave Percy another kiss and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get some breakfast.” I said and we walked out and towards the great hall. It was a great start of the day. 

We got some breakfast and i got up. “Where are you going?” Percy asked. “I am going to class. I don’t want to fail for this year.” I beamed. Percy got up and grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me in for a kiss and after we pulled away, he gave me a hug. 

“That’s my girl.” He proudly said. I could hear Oliver, Fred and George cheer and Percy turned around and gave them a death glare. “Ten points less for all three of you.” He said and i smiled. “That’s my boy.” I said and kissed his cheeck. “Let’s get to class. don’t want to be late.” I said and we went to our first class. There is no better way to start the day.


	6. "Shut up and Kiss me already." Bill Weasley x Reader

It's been a year since i have been graduated from Hogwarts. Ever since my years there, Bill Weasley became my best friend. Bill started to work at Gringotts wizard Bank and i worked for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. While being at Hogwarts, i started to devolop feelings towards Bill, but i am too shy to tell him. I've decided to talk to Mrs. Weasley about it in the hope that she will give me advice. i went towards The Burrow and knocked on the door. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley smiled as she saw me.

"Hello Y/n. Come in." She told me. "I will tell Bill that you are here." She spoke. "You don't have to Molly,  i am here for you." I told her before she could dash out the room. "Oh, Let's take a seat at the kitchen table. I will make us some tea." Molly said. "I need your advice on something. You know that Bill and i know each other for a long time. Ever since i met him, i started to get feelings for him. I am to scared to tell him and if i wait any longer, it might be to late to tell him." 

I told Molly as she sat across from me. "Well, i think that you should tell him, before it is to late. He has to decide before Friday if he goes to Egypt for work or not. I know that Bill has feelings for you as well and he might think twice before he makes his decision." Molly told me. "Thanks for your advice Molly." I told her and gave her a hug. As we pulled away from the hug, Bill walked into the kitchen. "Hey Y/n, i didn't know that you were here." He spoke as he pulled me in for a hug. "I came here to talk to your mum. But, i want to talk to you. Can we go outside?" I asked as i took Bill's hand and walked outside. "I've heard from your mum that you get to go to Egypt for Gringotts."

I spoke as we stood outside. "Yeah, that's so cool, i get to go to Egypt. I've always wanted to see that country." He beamed. "Listen to me, don't go." I told him and he looked at me. "What? Why?" He asked me confused. "I have always supported you in your plans and now you are saying that i don't have to go." He added. "Let me explain. I have feelings towards you ever since we met. I was scared to tell you, because you wouldn't feel the same. And i don't want to loose my best friend." I told him and he smiled. 

"I have feelings towards you as well. Ever since we met on the train in our second year. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He told me. "I am so happy. I thought that it was to late..." "Shut up and kiss me already." He smiled and pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss. After a minute, we pulled away and i looked into his eyes. "Forget what i said, you should go." I told him as he took my hand and we walked inside the burrow again.

"Thanks babe, i was thinking to ask you to go with me. I won't leave you alone for that long. I'd rather have you with me so i can protect you." Bill spoke  as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Look at the two of you. You are a stunning pair." Molly spoke as we sat down for dinner at the kitchen table. It was our start of a new chapter in our lives.


	7. "Welcome to the family" Oliver Wood x Reader

It was that time of the year again. It was Christmas break and i was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. I was really excited to see my family again, but the last week of the holidays i was going to spend it with my boyfriend Oliver and his family. When i was ready i went towards the staircase and walked down the stairs and walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. I waited for Oliver and smiled when he walked towards me. 

“Hey babe, are you ready?” he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand. “Yes. Let’s go.” I answered. We went to the platform. My stuff was already on the train when we arrived. We stepped on the train and sat with our friends Lee, Fred and George. We talked about taht we would meet up in the vacation. During the train ride i fell asleep on Oliver’s shoulder. I woke up by soft pulling on my sweater. “Babe, we are here.” Oliver spoke. 

I smiled and Oliver helped me with my stuff. When we got off the train my older sister stood there waiting for me. “Welcome back Y/n.” She spoke as she hugged me. “It’s good to be back. This is Oliver.” I told her. “So this is the guy mum and dad not approve.” She told me. “I am Y/s/n.” She spoke to Oliver and held out her hand. “It is nice to meet you.” He spoke as he shoke her hand. “Y/s/n, do you mind taking my stuff home? I want to spend some time with Oliver.” I asked her. 

“Don’t be long or mum and dad will be furious.” She spoke and went home with my stuff. We walked out Kings Cross, when Oliver stopped. “Why do your parents not approve me?” He asked. “Because they think that i should be studying instead of being with you. They think that i am wasting my time and they don’t really like Quidditch. That is what Y/s/n said in a letter.” I told Oliver. “You are not wasting your time with me, i help you study and you are doing well. They haven’t met me and they haven’t seen how happy you are. How about we are going to your house and they can meet me.” Oliver spoke.

“That is a good idea.” I told him as we walked home. When we arrived, we walked inside. “Hello Mum and Dad.” I spoke as i walked into the livingroom. “Hello darling. Who did you bring with you?” Dad asked. “Mum, dad, this is Oliver.” “Hello mr. and mrs. Y/l/n. I am Oliver Wood. Y/n and i met at school and after a few dates and getting to know each other, we started to date. I know that you are concerend about her points, but i help study and she is really doing her best. I love her and i will do anything for her. I will protect her and hurt someone that hurt her.” Oliver spoke and i wiped away a tear. 

“Is this about the letter Y/s/n name wrote you, Y/n? She didn’t mean to write that we didn’t approve her. You know that is her way to say that we wanted to meet Oliver. She did say that she was sorry to scare you two.” Mum spoke. I looked at Oliver and smiled. “Well this is my family.” I laughed. “You know that she is very protective over you.” Dad told me and i nodded. Dad stood up and walked towards Oliver.

“Welcome to the family, son.” Dad spoke and smiled. “Thank you Mr. Y/L/n.” Oliver spoke as dad dragged him towards the muggle television and wachted a quidditch game that was on. I helped mum in the kitchen and we made dinner, when it was ready I sat next Oliver. “I love you.” I spoke and smiled. “I love you too, babe.” He replied. It was a great start of the holidays.


	8. Family man. Marilyn Manson x Reader

I woke up by someone tuggging on the bed sheets. I looked down and saw the lovely smile of my daughter. “Goodmorning sweetheart. You are up early.” I told her as i picked her up. “I can’t sleep anymore. I miss daddy a lot. When is he coming back?” Lily aksed me. “Well he is coming back today. but i have to ask what time he lands.” I told her. Her father, Marilyn Manson, was on tour for his new album Heaven’s upside down. Now that we have a child together, it was harder for Marilyn to go on tour. “Should we see if daddy is awake,” I asked Lily. She smiled and nodded her head. i grbbed my phone and started to face time Marilyn. Lily sat next to me and started to smile when she saw Marilyn on the screen. “Hi daddy.” She spoke and started to wave. “Hello princess. How are you?” He asked her. “I am good. I really miss you.” “I miss you too, princess. Have you been good to your mom?” He asked and smiled at me. “Yeah i helped her cleaning the house and i helped making food. I also got her a flower i found in the park.” Lily told Marilyn. “You are such a sweet girl, i wonder who you got that from.” Marilyn smiled. “She got that from me.” I told him and he started to laugh. “What are my two girls going to do today?” Marilyn asked. “We are going to target.” Lily answered. “Can you go an pick out an outfit for you? I will come to help you when i am ready.” I told Lily and she jumped off the bed. “Bye daddy. I love you.” She spoke. “Bye, princess. I love you too.” Marilyn replied. I walked to the closet and looked at the clothes. “What should i wear?” I asked Marilyn. “Uh, it is sunny out, but also a bit chilly. Go with black jeans, one of your bralette’s and my black blazer. For shoes, the black Campbells i gave you for your birthday.” He smiled. “Thanks babe. You really have a sence of fashion.” I told him. “Well that happens when you take me shopping all the time.” He smiled. “What time are you takeing the plane home?” I asked him. “Uhm, I think 4pm, but i can try for an earlier flight.” He answered. “Okay babe, i love you and see you later.” I spoke. “I love you too my queen. See you later. I’ll keep you updated with my flight.” He spoke and then hung up. I walked to the bathroom and got ready. When i was ready, i walked to Lily’s room and smiled. “let’s get you dressed and ready for the day.” I smiled and helped Lily to get ready. When we were both ready, we walked to the car and i helped Lily inside. I drove to Target and parked the car. I helped Lily to get out the car and we walked inside. “I want to have a white stuffed cat to give to daddy. So he doesn’t have to miss us or Lily White.” She told me. “Of course, and we buy it a small t shirt and put a picture of us on it.” I told her as we walked to the toys section. We looked for a white cat and we grabbed one when we found one. Then we went to the clothing section and searched for the smallest size of t shirts we could found. We walked to the front and paid for the items. We walked back to the car and i helped Lily to get in to the car. I got in and drove to a shop that prints pictures on t shirts. When the t shirt was ready, i gave it to Lily and she putted it on the cat. “Daddy would be so happy with it.” Lily told me. “Yes sweetheart. Let’s go to the mall quickly and then we can go for food.” I told Lily and drove to the mall. We went from store to store and before we knew it, it was already 2pm. “let’s go to Mc Donalds.” I told Lily. She was very excited and when we arrived i helped her out the car. We ordered our food and when it was ready, we looked for a table to sit. We started to eat our food and were interuppted by someone. “Did you order a husband and father?” The man asked and i looked up and saw Marilyn standing there. “Daddy.” Lily squealed and Marilyn picked her up. “Hey princess.” He spoke and i got up. he hugged me and pulled me in for a kiss. “Hello beautiful.” He spoke as we pulled away. “Hello handsome.” I told him as he sat down next to me. “Daddy, we got you something.” Lily spoke and gave him the stuffed animal. “She looks just like Lily White and she has a tshirt on with a picture of us. So you don’t have to miss us when you are on tour.” I explained to Marilyn . “That is really sweet of you.” He spoke and stole one of my fries. We talked about his tour and i layed my head on his shoulder. “Let’s go home.” He spoke and we got up. We walked to the car and i gave Marilyn the keys as i helped Lily in the car. When we arrived home, we watched a movie and Lily fall asleep on his lap and i smiled at the sight. “I love my two girls.” He spoke as he kissed Lily’s fore head and smiled at me. Marilyn might be the most feared man, but for his family he is a kind hearted family man. And i would have it any other way.


	9. Stanley Uris x Reader: More than Feelings

Bill asked us all wanted to go with him inside of the Neibolt house. I walked up to stand next to him. We looked at the others and Stanley started to speak. “What if someone gets hurt or even worse, gets killed? Bill, you and i both know that Pennywise is dangerous. He already killed a lot of children. Do you want any of us to get killed. Have you even thought about that?” Bill looked at the others and spoke up.

“I know that Pennywise is dangerous. And i don’t want any of you to get killed. You guys are my best friends; but i do this for Georgie.” I smiled at him. “Wow he didn’t stutter for once.” Richie spoke, only to receive a smack on the back of his head by Stan. I could see that Stan wasn’t sure, when the others walked inside, so i walked towards him and grabbed his hand. 

We followed Bill and we stopped at a hole. We looked inside, but it was very dark. Bill threw the rope in and climbed down to see another hole. We all followed and Stan helped me by pulling me towards him. We were waiting for Mike, when suddenly Stan disappeared. When Mike was with us we went to look for Stan. “Stanley! Stanley! Stan?” We all yelled. Suddenly we heard Stan yell in pain and we ran towards the sound.

We arrived to where the screams were coming from and we saw something leaning over Stan, with teeth in his face. Ben and Bill were flashing with their flashlights. It let go of Stan and we went towards him. “You let me. You are not my friends. You fucking let me.” Stan spoke and i wrapped my arms around him. He cried and i held him tight. “I am sorry. I never meant to get you hurt like that. “ I spoke and he looked at me. “ It is not your fault. I love you. I always had. But i was to shy to say something.” He spoke and pecked my lips. “I love you too.” I spoke as he pulled away. 

We saved Beverly and defeated It. We went out the neibolt house and i helped Stan to the hospital. Although the doctor asked what happened, we made up a story. Because if we told the truth, they wouldn’t believe us. They cleaned up the wound and placed band aid on it. Afterwards we went to meet the other Losers. “Thank you for helping me. You are very special to me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked. I smiled and nodded my head. “Of course.” I spoke and saw the others. Bill spoke. “ Promise me. That It isn’t dead, that we all come back.”

Bill took his knife and cut in our hands. We held hands to promise that we will come back. When we let go, we hugged and left. Stan and i went to my house and sat in the garden. Stan held me and we stayed like that for as long as we could before Stan had to go. He held my face in his hands and kissed me. “I love you.” He spoke after we pulled away and he left me swooning in the garden. I love him and i would want to change anything about it.


	10. Cheryl Blossom x Fem!Reader: 'Can we be more than friends?'

I've known Cheryl since the age of 10 and she has always been there for me and i have been there for her. When Jason passed away, Cheryl was heartbroken. She loved Jason, but they took him away from her. Cheryl and i are very close and she knows things about me that no one knows. Like, i fall on both girls and boys. But what Cheryl doesn't know is that i am actually in love with her.

But i am too scared to tell her about it, because i don't want to loose this friendship. I was now getting ready to meet Cheryl in Pop's diner, because she needed to tell me something. When i was ready, i walked out my house and drove with the car towards Pop's. When i arrived, i parked the car and walked inside. I looked for the red head and when i found her, i smiled and walked towards her. "Hi Cherry." I spoke as i hugged her.

"Hi Y/n/n." Cheryl replied as we sat down. "How are you?" "I've been better. Betty called me yesterday that she and her friends found out who Jason's killer is. Turns out Jason's killer is daddy. And when the police came to arrest him, he hung himself." Cheryl told me and she started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried in my shoulder. "Well, i don't know what to say. You finally know who Jason's killer is , but i didn't expect it to be Clifford. Why did he kill his own flesh and blood? I don't understand." I told Cheryl and she looked at me. 

"I don't know, but i don't wanna stay in Thronhill. Can i stay at your place, just for a while?" "I think mom won't mind." I smiled. Cheryl wiped her tears away and looked at me. "How are you doing? Are you seeing any one?" Cheryl asked me. "I am good and no i am not seeing anyone. But i have to tell you something." I spoke. "Okay, what is it?" Cheryl asked. I looked at her and took a deep breath. " I have feelings for you. But i never told you, because i am scared to loose our friendship." "You won't loose me, 'cause i have feelings for you too." She smiled. "Really?" "Yeah i fell in love with you a few years ago. Because you are pretty and you're always there for me." 

"Really that's why i fell in love with you. I have a question. If you want, can we be more than friends?" "Of course." She smiled and grabbed my cheeks and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. "I love you, Cheryl Bombshell." "I love you too, Y/n/n. Let's celebrate with some drinks." Cheryl spoke and ordered some drinks for the both of us. It felt like some weight fell of my shoulders after i told Cheryl. I am finally dating the girl i fell in love with some years ago and no one can take that happiness away from us.


	11. "Of course, i remembered." Sweet Pea x Keller!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Kevin twin sister and dating South Side Serpent, Sweet Pea for a year now and you two are celebrating it in your own special way.

Being Kevin's twin sistere was a fun thing. I could tell him everything and he would understand me. But things have changed on Riverdale high when the Southside Serpents came to our school. But the others just need to get used to them being at our school. After a week of them being at our school, i started to date a particular Serpent. His name was Sweet Pea and he was one of the cutest and baddest guy i have ever met. At first, when i told dad and Kev about it, they didn't approve our relationship, but when i brought him to meet them, they saw a different side of him. 

Now, we are a year further and Sweet Pea and i were on our first year anniversary. I woke up and checked my phone to see if Sweet Pea remembered. 'huh, not even one. Maybe he is still asleep.' I thought to myself.  'Good morning, babe xxx <3 <3' i texted as i walked out of my room and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning, sweetheart." Dad spoke as i walked into the kitchen. "Morning dad." I replied and placed a kiss on his cheek. I sat down at the kitchen table as Kevin walked in the kitchen.

 "Morning Kev." i greeted. "Morning Y/n" Kevin greeted back. "Y/n isn't today your anniversary with Sweet pea?" Kevin asked.  "Yes, but he hasn't texted me anything yet."  "Maybe he has forgotten." Kevin spoke and i glared at him. "Don't. Maybe he is planning something and doesn't want you to know about it yet. Just wait and he will text something." Dad told me. "I am going to Betty's. Do you wanna come?" i asked Kevin and he nodded.

 I went up to my bedroom to get ready and when Kevin and i were ready, we went to Betty's House. I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. I checked my phone and saw that Sweet Pea. 'Morning Babe. Can you meet me at Pop's around 3pm?' 'Sure babe.' I replied.  I locked my phone and looked at Kevin with a big smile on my face. "Was that Sweet Pea?" He asked. "Yes." "Hi guys, come in." Betty spoke as she opened the door. "Happy  1 year with Sweet Pea." Betty spoke as she hugged me.

 "Thank you." "So what are you going to do?" She asked. "I  honestly don't know. I only know that have to go to Pop's at 3." i answered. We talked for a few hours and i walked out the house, after saying goodbye to Kevin and Betty, and went to Pops. I walked in expecting it to be full with costumers, but i was shocked to see only Pop Tate and Sweet Pea. "Happy first year, baby girl. " "You remembered." I spoke as i walked towards him. "Of course, i remembered. I have a gift for you."  Sweet Pea spoke and handed me a bag.

 I opened the bag and pulled out a leather jacket. " Look at the back." He told me and i turned the jacket around. 'Sweet Pea's princess.' on it with the South side symbol on it as well. " I love it. Thank you, babe." I spoke as i pulled on the jacket. "Looks good, princess." He spoke as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a long kiss on my lips. We ate the food that was on the table and talked about the memories we had. It was the best year so far. And many years to follow.


	12. "I promise to protect you" Richie Tozier x Reader.

It’s been 30 years since we, the losers, thought we defeated It. But, when i was making dinner for me and my boyfriend, i got a call from Mike. I nearly dropped the pan, i was holding, on my foot. “Be careful.” I heard Rob, my boyfriend, say. I bid Mike goodbye and ran upstairs. I pulled my suitcase from under my bed and started to pack. “What are you doing?” Rob asked. “I am leaving. My friends in Derry need me.” I told him. “If you leave now, you don’t have to come back.” “Maybe i don’t want to come back. All these time you’ve been using me as your toy and i am sick of it. It’s over.” I told him as i finished packing. 

I closed my suitcase and walked out. I took my car and drove off to Derry. The drive was longer than i thought. I saw a sign and smiled. I parked my car and saw two familiar faces Looking at a house. “Well, well. Aren’t these Two of my Favorite people?” I asked as i walked up to them. They smiled and hugged them. “Welcome back.” Mike told me and i smiled. “Y/n, you look beautiful. Like you haven’t changed since the last time i saw you.” Bill spoke. “Thank you. I am going to drop of my luggage at the hotel. See you in the restaurant.” I spoke and ran back to the car. I drove to the hotel and walked in. “Hello, can i help you?” The lady behind the desk asked. “Uh there is a room booked on the name Y/L/n.” “Here are your keys.” The lady spoke. I walked to my room and walked in. “Hello Y/n. Long time no see. You can’t defeat me. I will always come back to torture you and your friends.” I heard the voice of Pennywise say.

I quickly dropped my stuff and ran away. I ran towards my car and drove to the restaurant. I got myself together. I walked to the toilets and looked into the mirror. I touched up my makeup and walked out. I smoothed out my maroon dress and walked towards the private aria where we were going to have dinner. When i arrived, i saw my friend Ben. “Oh my god. Ben” I spoke and went up to hug him. “Y/n, hi. Gee, you haven’t changed.” he spoke and hugged me back. He gave me som red wine and we were catching up. I looked up and saw my best friend standing there, with the same smile i didn’t forget. “Eddie.” I cheered and ran up to him. “Y/n. Wow you look amazing. I missed you.” Eddie told me. “I missed you too. Sorry that we lost contact. My ex husband was not so happy whenever i brought you or the others up.” I told him. The other s walked in and we were all catching up. “Who died in here?” I heard the loud voice of Richie interuppted. “Beep Beep Richie.” We all said at the same time and laughed at Richie. For some time, i had a crush on Richie, and still did when i was married to Rob. And for some reason, this evening the old feelings came back and i found myself blushing when Richie walked up to me and hugged me. “How are you, Y/n/n.” Richie asked when he released me from his embrace. “I am fine. How are you? It has been a while since we last spoke to each other.” I asked him and he smiled. “I’ve been alright. I have had some tv work and shows all over America.” he told us as we enjoyed our drinks. 

“What a bunch of handsome people” Beverly spoke as we all looked at her. She smiled and stepped forward, when she suddenly fainted. Eddie was the first one to catch Beverly and laid her down on the couch. When she woke up, i gave Beverly some water. Beverly greetd everyone and when she saw me, she gave me a big hug and smiled. “Y/n you look so pretty. How are you and Rob doing?” Beverly asked and everyone looked at me. Beverly and i were the only 2 that reguarly meet up after our group seperated. “Well we split up. Yesterday.” I told her and i saw that Richie looked a little jealous when i told everyone as we sat down at the table. “What happened?” Bill asked and i took a deep breathe. “He told me, that if i left, i didn’t have to come back. And he told me that he had an affair the whole time we were married. I told him that i would go anyways and that i didn’ was his toy, that he could go to whenever he and his other lover had a fight. I just grabbed my stuff and left.” I told them. “Well you are better off without him. He is a dick and he is stupid to cheat on such a pretty girl like you.” Richie spoke and i looked at him with a fainted smile.

When dinner came, we all started to eat and talked about our life. After dinner, Richie got up and walked outside. I walked outside and stood next Richie. “Hi” I spoke and he smiled. “I have to tell you something. Ever since we were young, i had these feelings for you. And to be honest these feelings never left.” He took another puff of his cigarette and continued. “Hearing you talk about your ex, i realised what i could have had when i told you this when we were younger. I love you, Y/n.” He told me and i smiled. “I love you too, Richie. There was never a moment where i didn’t think about you.” He smiled when i finished. “It’s never to late to start something.” Richie spoke. “Will you be mine? I promise to protect you and i will not cheat on you like you ex did.” He spoke and i smiled. “Yes.I’ll be yours.” I spoke and placed my hands on the sides of his face and placed a kiss on his lips. After awhile we pulled away and went back inside to tell the others. “Guys, Y/n and i are dating.” Richie spoke and the others cheered. Richie wrapped his arm around my neck and wrapped mine around his waist, I couldn’t be happier and i was glad that i split up with Rob. Together we were stronger and we could defeat everything. Even that stupid clown.


	13. Robert Plant x Reader: 'I am pregnant'

I had been showing some signsin the morning and evening that pointed out to me that something was up with my health, but i didn't think anything of it. But as the days went by the morning sickness got worse. So when i was doing some shopping, I decided to buy some pregnancy tests and went home. i went to the bathroom and took one of the tests out of it's package and did the what the instructions said. When i did the pregnancy test, i didn’t know that it would be positive. I was excited but scared. 

Excited, because Robert and i always wanted to start a family. But scared because it might be too soon. I was home alone, because Robert was on tour with Led Zepp. But he would be back home tonight, so i was planning to surprise him. I quickly went to the store to get everything i needed. When i got back home i started to make the food. The food was finished so i placed it in the oven to keep it warm. I then went upstairs and took a shower. I walked in the shower and washed my hair and body. I walked back out and dried my hair and body. I then walked to my closet and picked out an outfit to wear. I pulled out my favorite black dress and paired it with a necklace that i got from Robert.

I put on the dress and walked back into the bathroom. I curled my hair and did my makeup. I walked back down the stairs and to the kitchen. I grabbed the bag i bought and the pair of baby shoes and the test and placed it in the bag. I placed the bag next to my chair and checked on the food. I fired the candles on the table and took the food out of the oven and placed it on the table. I heard the door open and close again and walked out the kitchen. “Hi babe.” Robert spoke as he placed his luggage by the door and walked over to me. “Hello honey.” i spoke and placed my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

“i’ve missed you.”I spoke and he smiled. “I’ve missed you too. Did you planned all this for me?” He asked as he looked at the table. “Yes. Because you are back home after a long tour.”I told him and we sat down at the table. “Before we are going to eat, i have a little gift for you.” I told him and gave him the back. “What’s in it?” He asked. “Open to find out.” I told him and smiled. As he opened the bag, i could see some tears forming in his eyes. “I am pregnant.” I whispered and he walked over to me. He sunk on his knees and cried in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and He looked up at me.

“We are going to be parents.” Robert spoke. “yes and we are going to be very good parents. Plus i was already thinking about the baby’s godfather. I want Jimmy to be the baby’s godfather. I trust him and he is your best friend.”I spoke and Robert nodded. “I agree.” He spoke and kissed me. After we pulled away, we ate dinner. We were aready discussing what we want to name our baby and i wrote it down in a small notebook. I could tell that Robert was very excited to be a father. And I was very excited to be a mother. We enjoyed our food and each other. We went to bed early because there was a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. We had a doctor appointment and we have to tell the band the news, but mostly Jimmy. I was very happy to start a family with Robert and the baby is very lucky to have two beautiful parents who care a lot about the boy or the girl. As long as the baby is healthy and happy when it's born, i will be happy.


	14. "You are way to special to me." Robert Carlyle x Reader

Dating an actor has it pro's and cons. Pro, I get to meet the cast and crew of Once Upon A Time and Robert takes me to premieres and awards shows. Cons, there are some fans that don't like me being in a relationship with Robert. I walked outside the house to collect the mail. I looked through the mail and saw a letter to me. I walked back inside and opened the letter.

'Dear Y/n,

I am Robert's biggest fan and i don't like you being in a relationship with him.

You are wasting his time. You are not good enough for him. This is not fan mail for you, but

this is a threat, back off from Robert or something bad will happen to you.

Have a nice day'

I read the letter over and over and i started to cry. I can't believe someone is threathing me, because i am not good enough for Robert. I heard the door open and close and looked up to see Robert walking into the Kitchen. "Hello darl... Baby, what is wrong?" "I have gotten a letterof one of your fans. It said that i am not worth your love and that i am wasting your time. And i am starting to believe that she is right." I explained Robert. "Don't you think that you are wasting my time, because you are not. You are the only one i love. Without you in my life, i don't know what will happen. You are my everything, my world. I love you and nothing will ever change that. You are the first thing my mind when i wake up and you are the last thing that is in my life, when i go to sleep. I love you, dearie, do not forget that." Robert spoke. "The person who wrote the letter is not a fan. And i going to let them know what i think about that." Robert spoke and placed a kiss on my lips.

So, later that day we were getting ready to get interviewed. I was nervous but Robert was with me and that makes me everything better. When it was time, the interviewer introduces us. he asked a lot of questions about how we met and such. "I have something to say to the fan that wrote to my Y/n. Saying that she isn't worth my love and that she is wasting my time, she is not. But you have crossed the line, to say that something happens to her if she doesn't back off. You have no right to say that she needs to back off. I love Y/n and there is nothing going to change about that and i will protect her." Robert spoke and he held my hand the whole time. The interview was over and we walked back to our car. We went for dinner and talked about a lot of things, when i looked at Robert and took his hands in mine over the table. "Thank you for standing up for me, babe. You are the best thing that happened to me." I told him and he smiled. "No problem, dearie. I would always stand up for you. You are the love of my life." Robert spoke. We got ready for bed and we fell asleep in each others arms.


	15. "I fucked up" Toni Topaz x Female!Reader

Being a southsider in a nothside school is not easy. Cheryl Blossom and her friends made it hard for us to be accpeted here in school. But after a while, she wanted me and my best friend Toni, try out for the River Vixens and we made the team. Toni and i were friends since we met when we were 5. She and Sweets were playing in the sandbox and saw that i was being pushed by on of the Ghouli’ kids and made them leave me alone. We became friends ever since.Sweet Pea was like a brotehr to me, when we had met that same day. Together, we joined the serpents and Toni and i had shared our deepest darkest secrets. But i also had a crush on Toni, but she doesn’t know that. Time flew by and it was winter break. Over the time we, serpents were at Riverdale High, i started to date Reggie. Both Sweet Pea and Toni weren’t really happy when i told them about me and Reggie.

I was walking into the Wyrm with Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs and walked with Toni behind the bar. “How are you and Mantle doing?” Toni asked and i smiled weakly at her. “Okay, i guess. He has been acting strange the last few weeks and i think something is going on between him and that pussycat, Josie.” I told Toni. “You know that i don’t like him for you, you deserve better. But it is your life and i can’t change the boy you choose to date.” Toni told me. I could hear that there was the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice. We worked the whole evening and when my shift was over i drove home. I didn’t have the time to check my phone, so when i was home, i saw that Reggie called me 10 times and texted me 20 times. The last text that i got from him was the worse. 

‘Don’t you think you can go off with that serpent gaint and have fun. Yo’re going to pay for that. You belong to me, bitch, not that Snake.’ I didn’t text anything to him to let him know that i was working, but i could only feel tears welling up in my eyes. Toni is right, i deserve better that Reggie. I was getting ready to go to bed, when there was a loud knock on the door. I went to open it and i saw an angry Reggie standing there. “Where is he? Huh.” He yelled, searching every where for Sweet Pea. 

“What the fuck Reggie? Sweet Pea is not here. I was in the Wyrm, working with Toni.” I explained and He grabbed my wrist. “Don’t fucking lie to me.” He spoke and gripped my wrist tighter. “You belong to me and only to me.” He raised his hand and it came down on my cheek hard. He slapped me again and i fell to the ground. “I hate you. We are over. You are lame for hitting a girl. Get the fuck out of my trailer.” I spoke. He hitted me one more time and i felt my lip and nose bleed. Reggie walked away and left me crying on the floor. I grabbed my phone and texted Toni. 

‘Hi, uh. Can i come over?’ I asked her and she immedatily texted me back. ‘Yeah, Sweets and Fangs are at my trailer.’ She told me and i walked over to her trailer and knocked on the door. I was still bleeding and crying, when Toni opened the door. “What happened?” She asked. “I fucked up. Reggie thought i was cheating on him with Sweets and came over and beat me up.” I told Toni as i walked in the trailer. “He did What?” Sweets spoke and got angry. “He beat me and hurt me.” I cried and Toni wrapped her arms around me. Sweet Pea and Fangs walked out Toni’s trailer, probably searching Reggie to beat him up for what he did to me. Toni took care of my wound on my lip and gave me some beer. 

“Thanks for helping me take care of this wound.” I told her and she smiled. “That’s what friends are for.” She spoke and i smiled. I took a sip from my beer and looked at her. “Uh, i need to tell you something.” I spoke. She sat down in front of me and smiled. “What is it?” She asked. “Uh. I have, for the longest time, a crush on you. And it only got stronger when i was with Reggie. I love you.” I spoke and Toni smiled. She grabbed my cheeks between her hands and placed a long passionate kiss on my lips. When we pulled away, she smiled and gave me a hug. “I have a crush on you as well. I love you and i want you to be my girlfriend.” She spoke and i smiled. “I will be your girlfiriend.” I spoke and kissed her again. 

We heard Sweets and Fangs enter Toni’s trailer again and they smiled. “took them long enough.” Sweets spoke and we smiled. We were talking and drinking beer all night long. I couldn’t wait to see Reggie’s face when we go back to school. But that didn’t matter anymore, cause Toni made me happier than Reggie ever did. I was happy that i finally told Toni about my feelings for her and i was happy to spend my life with Toni.


	16. Eddie Kaspbrak x Reader: ‘Thanks for saving my life.’ ‘Will you marry me?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  set before the second time of defeating It 1990.

I woke up by the sound of rain cluttering against the window. I turned around and looked at the other side of the bed. I smiled when i saw Eddie sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his body. “Mmmh good morning, sweetheart.” I spoke and kissed his cheek. 

“Good morning darling.” He replied as he sat up against the headboard. “Do you have to go to work today?” I asked and he smiled down at me. “Nope. I am all yours today. So you can choose what you want to do.” He spoke and kissed my lips. “Let’s go out and eat breakfast.” I spoke after awhile of thinking. I got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready to take a shower.

It was a while ago since i had time just for me and Eddie. He was very busy at work and came home quite late. I missed him and i told him often that, so he told me he would make more time for me whenever he can. We were the only two that spend time together after we fought It a few years ago. After it, Eddie and i spoke about our feelings for each other and we were in a relationship. I washed my hair and my body. 

I walked out the shower and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked out the bathroom and to my closet. “Where do you want to go for breakfast? I will call for a reservation.” “Uh you choose, you know the best restaurants. What should i wear?” I grabbed two options and turned to Eddie. “This dress or this pants and this top?” I asked. “The pants and top. But you look gorgeous either way. So i’ll make a reservation in that nice restaurant around the corner.” Eddie smiled and i walked over to him. 

"Okay. You know that i love you so much right?” I asked and Eddie smiled. “I know darling. And you know that i love you.” He replied. I placed a kiss on his lips and walked to the bathroom to change. I placed my hair into a bun and did a light smokey eye and some nude lipstick. I dressed myself and walked out the bathroom to find Eddie fully dressed already. “Breakfast is at nine. Which is in half an hour.” Eddie told me as i looked at myself in the mirror and added some jewelry to my outfit. 

“You look beautiful in the morning.” He told me and i smiled as he stood by my side. “Thanks love. You look beautiful too.” I smiled and turned around. “What did i do to deserve you?” He spoke. “You stood up for me against the clown years ago and i can’t thank you enough for that.” I spoke and kissed his lips. When i thought back about it, I was so close in dying that i was luck to hear Eddie speak the It to leave me alone and shoot his asthma puff in It’s eyes. 

“Thanks for saving my life back then.” I spoke and wiped away a tear. “Darling, i would save your life every day for the rest of my life.” Eddie spoke and kissed me. “Come on. Breakfast is waiting.” Eddie whispered and we walked, out of our room, down the stairs and i grabbed my coat before heading out the door. Eddie took my hand in his as we walked towards the restaurant. We arrived at the restaurant and the waiter set us at a table by the window. 

We ordered our breakfast and talked a little. “I have to tell you something. Ever since i met you in our friend group in Derry, there was something in me saying that i’ll make you mine someday. I love you and will always do and that’s why i am asking if i could marry you.” Eddie spoke and showed me a nice ring. “Ooh yes. Of course, I will marry you.” I spoke and kissed his lips. We ate our breakfast and enjoyed each other’s company. It was the best morning i have ever had. I couldn't wait to be mrs. Kaspbrak.


	17. 'Meeting The Pleasant Doctor.' John Watson x Reader

I’ve lived in London for several months now and haven’t gotten used to it yet. Before that i’ve lived in Rome, where i was born, but moved for college and because i’ve loved England. I was walking down my street on my way to my school. I crossed the street, when a car almost hit me. “Stai attendo, coglione.” I yelled at the driver in Italian. That was still a habit for me. I still spoke italian sometimes, because i am used to it. I wasn’t pay attention and ran into someone. “Excuse me. It’s my fault.” I spoke politly. “No problem.” The guy spoke and looked me into the eyes. “I am John.” “Nice to meet you. My name is Y/n.” I smiled and felt my face heating up.

“I have to go. I’ll see you around.” I spoke and walked away. I walked to college and entered the classroom. I sat down in my usual spot and waited for class to start. The class was interesting, but i couldn’t stop thinking about John. He had a sweet smile on his face. I smiled at the thought. But there is no way that i would see him again. I don’t even know where he lives or where he works. When class was over. I walked out side and went too Starbucks to grab a coffee. I crossed the street, but got hit by a car, before blacking out. hours later, i woke up in a room, so bright that it hurt my eyes. “What happened?” I asked the nurse, in my room. “You’ve got hit by a car and blacked out. You have a broken leg and 2 broken ribs and a cut on your lip. The doctor will come any minute to check on you.” The nurse smiled and walked away. 

“Hello i am Doctor Watson. How are you feeling?” The doctor spoke and looked up from his clipboard. “Y/n. I didn’t know i would see you again.” “I didn’t know it either. I am feeling a lot of pain in my ribs.” I told John and he smiled. “That’s normal. You have to stay for 2 days just for a check up. We will give you some pain relivers and the ribs will be healed in 2 weeks, but the leg takes a little longer. I will give you rest and i wil try swing by if i am free.”John smiled and walked away. *a few weeks later* After the accident i had, i stayed at the hospital for 2 days. When i was home, John came to visit me. My ribs were fine, but my leg did still hurt. I stayed home and worked on everything in needed to do for college. 

Today, i was very happy. John was coming over and i was going to tell him about my feelings for him. I felt nervous for it, because it was the first time in years that i was going to tell a guy about my feelings, but i wasa scared. Scared for how he was going to react. I asked my sister to help me with my hair and makeup and clothes. When she was done helping me, she wished me good luck and went home. I ordered chinese take away since i wasn’t able to cook because of my leg and waited at the table for John. I told him trough text that the door was open and John walked in. 

“Hello, i hope you didn’t have to wait long.” “No sit down. Do you want some wine?” I asked him with a smile. “Yes, please. How’s the leg?” He asked. I gave him his wine and told him that my leg was still hurt, but it was getting better. We started to eat and talked about ourself. “I hope this is good. I didn’t have the abbilaty to cook because of my leg.” “No problem. It’s delicious.” He spoke and i smiled. We contiued to talk about our lives. When we were finished eating, John helped me into the couch and we sat down. 

“Uh, John. I need to tell you something.” I spoke after a moment of silence. “What is it Y/n?” John asked. “Uh ever since i bumped in to you, i felt something i haven’t felt in years. And i was a feeling that i don’t want to go away. I am in love with you.” I spoke and John looked a little shocked. “Wow, i thought i was the only one that was feeling something after that day we met. And when i saw you in the hospital, i was worried, worried about you and it was a good feeling. I am in love with you as well.” He spoke and i smiled. I saw John lean in and did the same and i felt his lips on mine. It was a kiss that lasted a while. It felt so good and i didn’t want to stop. After a while we pulled away and i smiled at him. 

We sat there in silence, my head on John’s shoulder. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” John asked. “Of course, i will.” I smiled and placed another a kiss on his lips again. Suddenly i heard John’s phone ring and he picked up. “What is it Sherlock?” He asked on the phone. “Okay i’ll come as soon as possible.” He spoke and ended the call. John got up and smiled at me. “I am sorry darling, but Sherlock needs me. I will come back as fast as i can.” He told me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“I love you.” “I love you too, darling. See you later.” He spoke and walked away. I felt lonely for a while, but decided to sleep.   
I was happy with John and i knew that he would make me feel like a special person. It was after years i felt this giggly feeling inside my stomach. John was my knight in shining armour after the accident and helped me the weeks i was home, before i told him what i felt for him today. It was a great feeling and it wasn’t going to go away for a long time.


	18. 'Dance with me?' Neville Longbottom x Reader

It was the fourth year at Hogwarts and our school was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Three contestants of the three schools have to complete 3 tasks to become the champion. The two other schools were the French school Beauxbatons and the Bulgarian school Durmstrang. The three constestans were, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. We all thought that those were the champions but no it was not. There was a fourth champion and it was none other than the 14 year old Harry Potter. The first task was getting an egg from a dragon. The second task was saving a loved one from the lake. It was now time for our version of what they call in the muggle world Prom or Homecoming.

It was time for the Yule Ball and every girl already had a date. But i did not. I told myself that i would go alone and have some fun with my best friend. So both me and Y/f/n were getting into our dress and did our hair and makeup. I had chosen for a long flowy dress in my favourite colour and the same colour shoes. When me and Y/f/n were ready we walked towards the Great Hall. It looked so magical with all the ice-themed decorations. The champions walked in and began to dance. Y/f/n and i were like some others that didn’t dance because xwe ended up not having a date, but that didn’t matter. We had each other to have some fun. When everyone was finished, I went to grab some drinks. 

I stood in front of the table, when there was a little tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was greeted by Neville. “Hi Neville, How are you?” I smiled and asked him. “I am good. Uh, i want to ask you something. Will you dance with me?” He asked and i smiled. “Of course Neville.” i spoke and walked with him to the dancefloor. I looked over at my best friend and i saw that she gave me 2 thumbs up. “Uh, Y/n. You have to know something. I was about to ask you to go with me to the Yule ball. But i was too scared to ask you, because i thought you might already had some guy that asked you.” Neville spoke and i smiled at him. 

“Well you were wrong. No one asked me. Maybe they all thought that i was too shy for them to go. I was planning not to go. But Y/f/n told me, if i dind’t go, i would prove them all right. I don’t want the whole school to think i am this shy girl for the 4th year, who would even dare to speak up for her self in class. I feel like i have to prove myself.” I told Neville as we sat down at one of the tables. “You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone. Screw what everyone thinks, you are you and nobody has to tell you that you have to change. I love you for who you are. And you are perfect the way you are.” Neville spoke. I saw that he had a pinkish shade on his cheeks after he told me that and i smiled. “Thanks Neville. But did you just say that you love me? “ I asked him and he turned away.

“Neville, you don’t have to be shy. Because i love you too. And i want you to know, that i will always be here for you. I am in love with you.” I smiled and Neville looked at me. “I am in love with you too. Y/n will you be my girlfriend?” He asked and i nodded my head. “yes.” I grabbed his cheeks in my hands and placed a kiss on his lips. He was hesitant at first, but eventually kissed me back. The rest of the night Neville and i danced together and with Y/f/n. It was definitly a night to remember.


	19. "Show me what's behind your back" John Deacon x Reader

I woke up in the dawn of the day, with pain in my stomach. 'Oh great. I think i just got that time of the month again.' I thought to my self. I got up out of bed and walked down the stairs and went to make breakfast. John was on a trip with his band to make them stronger again and i couldn't be happier for them. They were going strong again after a fight they had with Freddie. Today, John would come back home to me and i was beyond happy. As i was making tea, i had the urge to throw up. I ran to the bathroom.

After a while i walked out the bathroom and decided to go to the doctors. It's been three days since John was home and i started to think it's not my menstruation. I waited in the waiting room of my doctor and when it was time for me, i walked in and sat down. "So How can i help you, mrs Deacon?" "I have these serious cramps and the urge to throw up for the past days." I told him and he told me to lay down on the doctor table, so she could check on me. After a while of checking, the doctor turned to me and smiled. "Congrats, mrs Deacon. You're pregnant." I smiled at her and i went out of her office. 

I decided to go to a baby store to buy something to surprise John. I saw a beautiful t shirt that says 'Daddy is my hero' and decided to buy that. As i was looking trough the store i saw an other shirt that said 'Will you be my godfather' and i thought about the conversation John and i had about making Freddie the godfather of one of our babies and decided to buy that one as well When i paid for the shirt. I went back home and waited for John to come home. When i was home, i decided to cook dinner and do an outfit change after i took a shower.I washed my hair and body walked out towards my closet. I decided to go for a plaid shirt and black jeans and as shoes my black converse. I did my hair into a bun and applied a little bit of masscara. I went to check on my veggie lasagna when i heard the door open and voices talking.

I walked out the kitchen and saw the band walking in the house. "Welcome home." I spoke as i walked up to John and hugged him. "I missed you." He spoke and i smiled. "I missed you too." I pulled away from John and hugged the others. "Take a seat, dinner's almost ready." I told them and walked back to the kitchen. John walked in and smiled at me. I kissed him for a moment. "Aren't you giving your guests anything to drink?" I heard Freddie say and i laughed. I opened the oven and took out the lasagna and walked to the table. "Here is my famous Veggie Lasagna." I spoke and smiled. I placed it on the table and gave them all a piece, before walking back to the kitchen and grabbed the bag that held the shirt. "Before you start to eat, i have something to give John." I spoke and held the bag behind my back. "It's not his birthday, is it?" I heard Roger ask Brian and i smiled. 

"Show me what's behind your back." John spoke and i smiled as i gave him the bag. He opened it and pulled the shirt out. He read the shirt and looked at me with shocked eyes. "Are you pregnant?" As he asked that question, i nodded and started to cry. I hugged John and i could feel some tears on my shoulder. "Congrats guys." The band spoke and i smiled. I whispered to John that there was another shirt in there and that he had to pass it to Freddie. Freddie looked at me and i smiled as he pulled out the other shirt and read what it said. "Of course i'll be the baby's godfather." He spoke and came to hug me. "I love you Freddie." I spoke, since we were great friends it was appropriate for the situation. "Don't worry guys. You'll be godfathers as well one day." John spoke as we went to eat. The boys ate and i couldn't help but smile at what great friends John and i had.

After we finished eating, the band helped me to clean the table and do the dishes. Then they all hugged me and John before leaving just me and John alone. I smiled and went up the stairs to get dressed to go to bed. "That was a wonderful surprise. I love you so much." John spoke as he laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "I love you too and i can't wait to raise this baby with you. Btw, did you mean what you said to Roger and Brian that they would be godfathers as well?" "Yes, i mean only if you want to have more kids." "Of course John." I spoke and he smiled. We shared a kiss before closing our eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Newly Wedded Couple of The Loser Club: Bill Denbrough x Reader

It was a big day for you. You were going to marry your childhood love and best friend Bill.You smiled as you started to remember what had happened and how you met Bill. You recently fought It again after not hearing from it nearly 30 years. The 'event' brought you and your friends and you and Bill back together. You and Bill dated when you were kids. You were in the same class and you always had a little crush on him. 

When the town was being terrorised by the clown and killed Georgie that's what brought you and Bill together. You were there for him in these dark times and he was there for you. When you two were at the barrens waiting for your mutual friend, Eddie, that's when you confessed your feelings for each other. And that was the moment you two shared your first kiss. Ever since that moment, you were boyfriend and girlfriend. Your friends were so happy for you and supported you all the way. You were walking home, since you spend the whole day with the 'losers', and that's where you saw him. You stopped when you saw a clown a cross the road. 

"Hiya Y/n." He spoke and you turned around. You were now walking the other way and stopped again, when the clown was standing in front of you. "You can't escape me, Y/n. You'll die if you try." The clown spoke and got angry. That's when you decided to run. You crossed the road, but saw a car come torwards you fast and before you knew it, you were hit by the car. You slowly opened your eyes and were met with a bright light. You were in the hospital and looked beside you. You saw the losers sitting there and smiled when you saw them. "Hi guys. What happened?" You asked and Bill sat on your bed. "Y-you were h-hit by a c-car." He told you and the image of the clown floating back to you. 

"Pennywise. I saw Pennywise when i was walking home from spending the day with you. And then i was running and was hit by the car." You told them. That's was the moment you knew this relationship with Bill was real and would last very long. You and the rest of the losers went to the sewers to defead Pennywise and you all thought you did. When all of you made the packed to Bill, you stayed behind to talk to him "I need to tell you something" You spoke and felt some tears welling up in your eyes. "My father got a job in New York. We have to move out of Derry." You spoke and wiped away your tears. "I am sorry Bill. I don't want to leave you. I can't live without you." You spoke. 

You and Bill were crying together over the fact that you were leaving. You hugged Bill and placed a kiss on his lips. "Goodbye Bill. I love you." You spoke and walked away. "I love you too Y/n." You smiled at everything you and your friends had been trough.Years later you got a call from Mike, that It was back and that you have to come back to Derry. You all met up at the Chinese restaurant and when you saw Bill, you hugged and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, like you never went away and that you were always together. When he proposed that same night, you were beyond excited and he protected you from your encounter with It. "Y/n are you ready to go?" Your mother asked and you smiled. Beverly was standing next to you and you looked in to the mirror. "You look stunning." She spoke and you looked at her. 

"Thanks Bev. I can't believe after all these time i would end up back together with Bill and that we are getting married." "We all knew you two would end up back together. Come on, don't want to let Bill wait any longer." Beverly spoke and gave me my flowers. We went to the church and Eddie smiled at me. " You look beautiful Y/n." "Thank you Eddie, and thank you to walk me down the aisle. Please don't let me fall." You spoke as you and Eddie walked into the church. You could see Bill standing at the end of the aisle in a beautiful suit and smile on his face. You gave your flowers to Beverly and took Bill's hands. "Hi." You said and he wiped away a tear. "You look so beautiful." He spoke and kissed your hands. The priest started the ceremony and tried to make it a little fun. "Y/n Y/l/n, do you take William Denbrough to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "William Denbrough, do you take Y/n Y/l/n to be your lawfully wedded Wife?" "I do." Bill spoke and you smiled. 

You placed the rings on each other's finger and smiled. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Bill grabbed your waist and kissed you deeply. After the ceremony, you were going to your parents house before going to celebrate.You changed your wedding dress for a short white lace dress. "Bill can you come in here and zip up my dress." You asked and smiled as he walked in. "I can't believe after all these we are finally husband and wife." Bill spoke as he turned you around and smiled down at you. " I can't believe it either. I love you so much." You spoke as you placed your hands on his cheeks and placed your lips on his. "We should go to the party venue." You spoke and the two of you went to the car and Bill drove to the venue.

You saw that the losers were already inside, having a drink and talking to each other. You and Bill smiled as you walked towards them. "Congrats guys. We always knew you'll eventually get married." Stan spoke and you smiled. "So sorry Richie, now that i'm married you can't hit on me anymore." You teased Richie and he smiled. The party was great and you danced with your friends and with Bill. It was a blast and you'd remember it forever. Who knew that the terrorising of a clown could bring people closer towards each other. That same night, you and Bill left to go on your Honeymoon. You went to Rome. That night you and Bill was a new chapter of the book that was about your relationship. That night you were known as the newly wedded couple of the Losers club.


	21. Midnight movie. Jim Moriarty x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the middle of the night due a thunderstorm. Eventually Jim comes downstairs and watches a movie with you.

I woke up in the middle of the night, it started to storm and it woke me up. I looked at Jim's sleeping figure next to me and decided to get out of bed and watch a bit of the tv. I slowly walked out the room and walked down the stairs of our penthouse. I sat down on the couch and put on the tv. 

Whenever it starts to storm i get a bit scared. Scared that it might damage the house. After a while i maid down on the couch and the tv was playing in te background. I slowly closed my eyes and started to sleep. "Y/n. Wake up my love." I heard Jim say and i opened my eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping in bed?" Jim asked. "Because the storm woke me and i couldn't get back to sleep. And i didn't want to wake you." I explained. "Darling, you can always wake me up even if it is because you are scared. I will always protect you. Should i make us some tea?" Jim asked and i nodded.

He went to the kitchen and made us some tea. After a few minutes he came back and gave me a cup. "Thank you." I spoke as he sat down next to me. "Wanna watch a movie my love?" He asked. "Yeah." I answered and he played my favourite disney movie, Dumbo. I went to sit close to him and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I wiped away some tears during the movie and i could see that Jim did the same. 

"Oh darling, don't cry." I teased. "I am not crying, i just have something in my eye." He denied. " I love you Jim." I told him and laid my head on his shoulder and slowly closed my eyes again. "I love you too, my sweet." He spoke and gave me a kiss on my forehead before falling asleep with Dumbo continueing in the background.


End file.
